theseviolentdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia
Alicia (Alice) is played by ToKissMyTears Alicia is the fraternal twin sister of Elaine (Eilonwy), at least that is what she thinks. The two girls were raised together in the palace of their mother and father until they were 11 years of age when their parents abandoned them deep in the forests. Neither of the girls knew the reason why they did such a thing and are now alone with the forest as their home. Alicia is the more polite, reserved one of the twins though she has the same cunning mind as her sister she's also more of the cry baby. Letting her sister Elain defend her because it has been that way since they were toddlers. Past 12 years ago there was a king and his queen who were very saddened because they had no children. The king and queen were both old fearing they would leave no heirs behind to rule in their place. Then the queen became pregnant, giving birth to twin girls. The kingdom was over joyed at the news because now they had two princess'. But the joy was no to last, after the grand party celebrating their first birthday, a strange being appeared in the castle looking into the crib, stealing one of the twins and replacing it with another.... this little being was a changeling. The guards heard the babies crying at the strange intruder so rushed in to check seeing in time to watch as the thing carried off the human twin into the night never to be seen again. The queen and king were notified immediatly, shocked and horrified by the news that their one of their daughters had been taken to be replaced by a thing. But the problem was that both the human and non human child looked the same no one could tell the difference not even the poor girls mother. They spent many many years trying to determine which one of the twins was not human with no success on the matter. Alicia grew up with her sister in that environment, never knowing that the other might not be as they appeared. So she grew up loving her sister very much, the girls became inseperable making it harder still to tell which one was not the king and queen's child. Alicia watched as Elaine spent alot of time sneaking around the castle finding all sorts of hidden passage ways which she shared with her. Being treated differently for reasons she did not know Alicia took to hiding behind her twin relying on her for support. This happened many times but none so greater then when she and her sister were abandoned by their parents in the woods. Alicia got splashed while the carriage left and immediatly began breaking down into tears not understanding why they were left there and told never to return. Immediatly beginning to cry to which Elaine just argued with her over their parents reasoning. Relationships Elaine - Twin sister. Alicia loves Elaine with all her heart and considers Elaine her protector. Usually getting dragged into situations by her sister's boldness, which causes her to either complain or join in the fun. Like Elaine she has an uncanny talent for getting into trouble and a wicked mind. They even have invented their own secret language together so that they can speak it without anyone else knowing what they are saying. Alicia is practically joined at the hip to Elaine where ever one goes so does the other, the only time they leave one another is when they have had a fight (as siblings sometimes do) or when gathering things for one of their little schemes. Current Situation Traveling around the forest with her twin sister